Supermassive Black Hole
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Ever wonder how Sonic and Rouge came to be in a relationship? Sonic/Rouge One-shot. Easter present to Gangstalicious. Prequel to "First Date".


**A/N:**

**Sword:** Happy Easter everyone!

**Pen:** Don't tell me you're looking for eggs.

**Sword:** Nope, the author said that today, we can do the story all on our own.

**Pen:** Really? Maybe we can bring some culture to the masses.

**Sword:** Nope, we're here to bring a prequel to a popular story.

**Pen:** Oh right. Anyway, we noticed that the story "Evidence" has received the most views-

**Sword:** You dirty, horny perverts.

**Pen:** And the author decided to make a prequel to it, explaining how Sonic and Rouge came to be in that sort of relationship, at least to start with anyway.

**Sword:** Yeah. He also wanted to say that this it an Easter present to Gangstalicious. So Happy Easter! Oh and the author doesn't own any of the material save for the plot. The characters are owned by Sega and the song that inspired this story is owned by Muse.

**Supermassive Black Hole**

Club Rouge was already in full swing as Sonic walked into it. Multicolored lights flashed onto the dance floor, which was placed next to the DJ booth. The rest of the club was covered in darkness with dim lights scattered here and there. Some techno song that thumped throughout the club covered up anybody's conversation who was more than five feet apart.

Sonic made his way over to the bar, where he just ordered a soda. As he waited for the drink, someone sat in a stool next to him and ordered a screwdriver.

"Never thought I'd see you here. Glad you decided ta drop by," the person told Sonic as they both received their drinks. "Amy didn't come?"

"No, she's visiting some friends out of town," Sonic said as he took a sip.

"How's things going with her?"

"Alright," Sonic tried to hold a smile, but it faltered ever so slightly. The person caught it.

"But not what you expected it to be?"

Sonic sighed. "Well its just that she's clingy and we got nothing in common. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure she must have something like a bipolar disorder. One minute she's pissed, the next she's happy."

"Well she does love you. But I bet that's what makes her keep forgivin' ya when you piss her off."

"Yeah, but..." Sonic trailed off.

"You don't see it goin' anywhere?" Sonic nodded. The person decided to change the subject. "Why not bring Tails?"

"I think he's a bit too young for this place," Sonic replied. Then added, "Besides, he working on some new invention and 'doesn't want ta disturbed'."

"Knuckles?"

Sonic snorted in his drink. "Agh, got it up my nose!" he cried as he tried to get the burning cola out. When he finally got the fizzy sensation to stop, he answered, "You know you're the only one that can ever get him ta leave the shrine, Rouge. Though you usually have ta take a swipe at his emerald first."

Rouge laughed. "You're right about that blue boy." She ordered another drink. "Can I get you one?" she offered.

"No thanks. I'd rather keep a clear head tonight," Sonic responded.

"And a clear public image?" Rouge questioned. She shook her head. "I guess it wouldn't look too good if the world-famous Sonic ran around drunk in public."

The techno song that had been blasting through the club's speakers slowly dimmed and another song soon replaced it. Rouge downed her drink and turned to Sonic. "Feel like dancing?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Sonic and Rouge went to the dance floor. As soon as they stepped into the middle of the crowd, Rouge turned to Sonic and started to shake her hips to the song.

At first, Sonic was unsure of what to do since he rarely danced, if at all. But as his gaze focused on Rouge shaking her body to the left and then to the right, he caught on pretty quickly.

Rouge moved closer to Sonic so that they were less than a foot apart. Sonic could feel himself start to heat up slightly and he knew it wasn't because of it wasn't the temperature in the club.

"You're pretty good blue boy!" Rouge shouted over the music.

"You too!" Sonic shouted back.

That was when Rouge did the unexpected. She grabbed Sonic's hands and moved them to her hips as she began to turn around. Sonic saw what was coming and it made him freeze.

Rouge began grinding against him, slowly and sensually. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into his chest. Sonic could feel his entire body heat up now, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Rouge looked at him with questioning eyes when she realized that he was standing completely still.

Sonic shook his head and began to move up and down with her as they danced to the music. Eventually he calmed down and became comfortable with the situation.

Sonic was completely lost as all thoughts of Amy, his friends, and all his problems simply flowed away with the music. For the first time in a long time, he was enjoying himself and having a good time.

A circle had formed around them as people had recognized the club's owner and the hero. Quiet conversations of "Isn't that Rouge? With Sonic?" and "Wow, those two go really well together" circled around the audience as Sonic and Rouge danced, but they paid no attention to that. They simply focused on each other.

Rouge glanced at Sonic to see that he was having a good time. She couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since she had seen Sonic this carefree and she was glad he was like that. She turned to face him as they continued dancing.

Sonic noticed that Rouge had turned to face him and she was smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile and before he knew what was happening, he was leaning toward her.

Rouge was a bit surprised when Sonic began to lean in, but she couldn't deny that she didn't expect it or want it. She closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

Everywhere around them, cheers and clapping could be heard. But they were lost in their own world as they greedily kissed each other, tongues wrestling, and exploring every inch of the other's mouth.

Sonic's eyes popped open when he realized what he was doing. He pulled back and stared at Rouge. She grinned as she had enjoyed that. Sonic, however, shook his head. "I...I'm sorry Rouge." He dropped her hands and ran off the dance floor.

Rouge sighed and felt slightly depressed. She had actually wanted to kiss him again. She decided to follow him and took off. She found him at the bar, just sitting there.

She took a seat next to him. "Why'd you run off?"

"I shouldn't have done that," Sonic answered. "I can't believe I cheated on Amy!"

Rouge sighed as she ordered a drink and waited for it. "But you know what?" she heard Sonic say.

"I was happy. I loved dancing with you and enjoyed that kiss." Rouge felt her heart flutter just a little. "To tell you the truth, I've actually had a bit of a crush on you."

"On me or my figure?" Rouge joked. Sonic and her laughed. "Ta tell the truth blue boy, I kinda thought you were kinda handsome as well."

"Well what now?" Rouge asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean I can't break up with Amy because she'd go crazy. And I'm sure you have a boyfriend-"

"Nope," Rouge interrupted. Sonic looked at her incredulously. "What? Knuckles is too busy guarding the emerald and Shadow...well, he can't forget Maria. Don't get me wrong. They're both great friends, but they're too dedicated to something to have normal relationships."

"Well, like I said, I can't break up with Amy. She'd probably kill ya if she found out what happened," Sonic said. "Not like we even have a relationship. She just drags me on dates and claims we're a couple."

"Who says she has ta find out?" Rouge asked. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up and kissed his cheek. "Ya know, I expected you to taste like chili dogs."

"Well, why don't you try to find out?" Sonic suggested as he leaned to her. They kissed again, this time shorter than before. "Hm, tastes like cinnamon," Sonic commented as they pulled away.

Rouge held out her hand. "C'mon, let's dance some more." Sonic nodded and they headed back to the dance floor.

**A/N:**

**Sword:** Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Pen:** Yes, now for today's fight, we shall fight with eggs on our fists. *tries to punch Sword and the eggs break* Dammit!

**Sword:** The normal then?

**Pen: **Yes! En garde!


End file.
